His Eyes
by Bernie Boosie
Summary: The only noise I can hear as I walk in is his soft breathing, everything else just white noise around me.


**Disclaimer:** Well, as you all know, J.K. owns all the characters and stuff.

**Rating: **PG, or K+ or whatever the new ratings are.

**Summary: **Set back when the marauders were at Hogwarts, one-shot. _The only noise I can hear as I walk in is his soft breathing, everything else just white noise around me._

**A/N: **So I was in a huge mood to write, but I didn't feel like writing something depressing and I wanted to write something about before Harry and stuff, so yeah, this is what came and I hope you like!

* * *

**His Eyes

* * *

**

His hand slips in mine, through his long shaggy black hair I can see his smiling eyes, and I hate to think how there going to look after I tell him. But I have to tell him. We walk slowly by the lake, his hand is warm and slightly callused, but I'm going to miss it. He's looking at me now and I feel like he's expecting something, waiting for me to say something, or do something. I wish I never came out here, following Sirius along, trapped in his charcoaled-colored eyes. His finger finds its way to my face, pushing the red hair away from my eye and behind my ear, and I have to look down, and I can't look into that face anymore knowing the truth. I feel like such a jerk, I know the truth, he doesn't.

"We should get back, people will start asking questions." I mutter slightly turning away and starting the trudge back up to the castle. I should have told him then, I know I should have, but I didn't want to hurt him, even though I know in the long run waiting will hurt even more.

He just follows me, not saying a word, like he's to dumb founded by me that he can't speak. I wish he would, I wish he would tell me that he understands and that I don't have to worry because he will still be my friend, he will still be James's friend.

The only noise I can hear as I walk in is his soft breathing, everything else just white noise around me. The great hall is crowded as usual, but I feel like Sirius and I are the only ones there, we're still outside, walking through the cold snow, letting the ends of our robes get wet. I should tell him now, before he finds out differently, I try to turn around, to look at him, but I feel like I can't control my motions anymore. My legs are moving, walking towards the table, towards James.

I watch as Sirius goes to the other side of the table sitting down in his usual spot, and I know he's expecting me to follow him, but I don't. I have to tell him, but it's so hard, this is the easiest way. I sit down next to James and shudder as I feel his arm wrap over my shoulders slowly. I can feel the presence of his face as he pecks my cheek, and I realize, this isn't how I wanted to tell him. This hurts too much. I look up slowly planning to look at Sirius and make him see how sorry I am, but his head is down, looking at his empty plate like it will solve all his problems.

"Your robes are wet…" James says, but I can barely hear him, the only thing I can think about is Sirius. "What? Where you two having a nice romantic evening by the lake or something?" James laughs at his joke, and I watch Sirius' head rise slowly. I expect to see his face contorted in anger, for him to lash out at James, but I'm surprised when I see he's smiling, laughing along with James' joke.

"I'm sorry." I mouth to Sirius quietly as James releases my shoulders to eat. But Sirius doesn't do anything to respond; he also looks down at his plate that now is full of food. James says something again, but this time I can't even hear him. It's too loud, the thoughts swirling around in my head. I watch Sirius as he looks up to laugh again at whatever dumb joke James has said. His face is smiling, but as I look into his eyes I realize, they're dead, and I don't think I'll ever be able to remember how they used to be.

* * *

**A/N Continued: **This is the spot where I usually beg for reviews, so you all know the routine. Leave reviews, make me happy, lol. 


End file.
